1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness and an electric wire holding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile, an inverter and a motor hitherto are connected to each other by a three-phase electric wire, so that electric power is supplied from the inverter to the motor. In the three-phase electric wire, there is known a so-called bundle shield structure that suppresses noise by coating outer circumferential portions together through one braid (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-249506).
Incidentally, when electric power is supplied from the inverter to the motor, the output from the inverter includes a steeply rising voltage. The steeply rising voltage is reflected several times between the inverter and the motor due to impedance mismatching. As a result, there is a case in which an excessive surge voltage is applied to the motor. Thus, in the bundle shield structure of the related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-249506, there is a room for further improvement in that the surge voltage needs to be suppressed.